total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:King Flurry51/Future Season 2nd try
Introduction Since the last topic was kind of a failure,due to disorganization and random ideas, I decided to plan the next season starting in a different way...however my idea stays attached on the TDWT-theme with new locations as South Korea, Lappony, Iceland, East Australia (Sydney) and Italy. There will be also previous locations we'll decide in the meeting. Thinking at my possible episodes, for now just a bunch of titles, still following the order of writing we did for the first time (Webky,Cabbage,Berry,Happy,Me) I did some considerations about the cast, appointing the needed contestants for each one. (P.S:the order and the titles could change in itinere, but still..) Episodes Considering about doing 4 episodes if the season won't be longer than the current one, I came up with these titles: episode 5: "Archeoillogical Mission" - contestants strongly needed: Izzy, Mike and Jasmine. episode 10:"Total Korean Style!"//"Lap Lappony" -no particular contestants needed. episode 15:"Parten-hope-an" - settled in Italy. episode 20:"20.000 dollars under the ocean" -settled in Australia as the possible heat finale. Main Characters This part is still a work in progress, but don't kill me if you see Mike here:I promise I have an awesome plot for him this time. Mike Jasmine Izzy Brick Jo Samey Shawn* Paintbrush* (more will be added..) Middle Characters This part is dedicated to the characters that won't have a main role but neither a foddering one.In my opinion this section should include the former main characters: Dawn, Noah, Sky and Dave plus some of the new contestants. Fodders So far I've only one name for this section.. Cody Newcomers I'm not so fond on putting so many newcomers also because they're mostly overused characters or simply they can't interact well with the cast we used in TDEF (also I hate screenhoggers as Courtney and Duncan), however there's need of some of them, these are the possible candidates. Alejandro: as a main or secondary villain with lot of possible rivalries with Noah, Mike (Mal?), and others.The problem is...we want again a villain stu?Also I don't want Aleheather getting the scene, that's why if Al he's chosen, Heather isn't. Sierra: mostly for Cody..but if Cody is a fodder? Fan (from II): I think it's the best rival for Paintbrush and also he can do much in a season like this.Imagine Sierra and Fan meeting each others or Cody and Fan XD. Lightbulb: the alternative choice to Fan, but I think we have enough weirdos in this season (Izzy, Mike, exc..) and this would put out of focus Light in easy. Topher: a comic relief refresh or fodder, because we need them too.( see Max in previous season) Owen: another comic relief but must interact with Noah and Izzy frequently. Harold: he's a fanfavourite...but I don't have ideas for him atm. Sugar: a fodder, because karma calls her. Ella: unknown role Geoff: maybe to finish the story between Bridgette and Noah...must be out soon as possible. Katie: fodder, sorry to all the Katie fans. Gwen: unknown role:it's tough to orchestrate Gwen after so much derailment in canon that made her depending entirely on Courtney and Duncan, but we can try some or use her as fodder. Villains The villains are the toughest choices whenever you write down a series, so I suggest to think properly about them. These are all the characters I thought about. Mal: main villain but only if orchestrated in a more serious and cunning way than TDAS.Big risk in using Mal it's lit on Berryleaf's dark fantasy...XD... Alejandro: the easiest choice and cause of this the most obvious and unoriginal.Maybe as a 2nd villain but main again? Better not..however Alejandro is more or less a villain char. Noah: someone suggested this, but I honestly think Noah hasn't the attributes to become an antagonist:he's clever but too lazy and in my opinion pacific to be a realistic villain. Paintbrush: maybe in a revenge mode. Jo: she works always as a villain IMO, again not main. Brick:why not? On a 360° switch. See also Unexpected Villain. Dave: unknown type of villain. Sky: former main villain. Unexpected villain: similarly to Sky, an unpredictable character that becomes main villain for a reason..which one?I have some in mind but I'll let destiny to chose. TEAMS I thought about new names for the teams, still have to consider who to put in each one. This time I thought about doing only two teams. Daring Dolphins : probably Mike, Izzy and Jasmine will be placed here. Treacherous Turtles: probably Jo, Brick and Samey should be placed here. Name of the season These are all the choices: *Total Drama: Victory Voyage (TDVV) *Total Drama: World Trip (TDWT-ironically) *Total Drama: Avenge of the Tour (TDAT) *Total Drama: Intercontinental Tour (TDIT) *Total Drama: Enchanted Tour (TDET) Category:Blog posts